Dutch Oven
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: During a good night's sleep, Kevin Owens decides to give his good friend, Chris Jericho, a little gift of his own in the middle of the night. Inspired by a scene from the Nickelodeon show, "The Loud House". Short KO/Y2J fic. Not slash.


**"Dutch Oven"**

 **Rated K+**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything owned with the World Wrestling Entertainment or any wrestlers associated with the company. The WWE and its wrestlers are owned and copyrighted by its chairman, Vince McMahon. Anyway, I was inspired by a scene in "The Loud House" (my new favorite cartoon), so I figured I'd do something like this. This fic will feature both Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho, so enjoy!**

* * *

It was a clear Monday Night in the city of Hartford as two men were busy sharing the same bed, sleeping throughout the night. Of course, it wasn't surprising since the hotel room they were staying at had only one bed. The two men consisted of a chunky figure with spiky brown hair, nearly shaven beard and a t-shirt that read "KO" in the front. The other one had a Jon Bon Jovi haircut, tights that said "G.O.A.T." in the back and decked out in a very dark scarf.

The two that were sharing and sleeping on the same bed was the current WWE Universal Champion, Kevin Owens, and his best Canadian friend and rockstar, Chris Jericho. Jericho was busy sleeping peacefully like a baby while Kevin Owens snored like a bullfrog with sleep apnea. Knowing the snoring was bothering KO himself, the champion woke up to see his best friend continue his sleep. Suddenly, an evil smirk was shown around his place, planning something very devious.

"Hey Jericho." KO replied.

"What, Owens? I'm trying to get some sleep!" Jericho groaned.

"Did you hear that?" KO said, putting his hand straight to his ear.

"Hear what?" Jericho groaned again.

"That sound." KO told him again.

"I don't hear anything," Jericho shrugged.

"Just stay silent for a little while." KO whispered.

Responding with a groan, Jericho decided to stay completely silent for a second. That was until...

 _*PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBT!*_

Kevin Owens had farted through the sheets.

"Is that what you wanted me to hear?" Jericho groaned again. "I swear, you are so disgust-"

Jericho would never finish that line as all of a sudden, Kevin Owens covered Jericho with the bedsheet, trapping the Ayatollah of Rock-N-Rolla under the fart-covered bedsheet! Jericho tried his best to fight his way out of the trapped sheet, but unfortunately, the fart scent was getting everywhere from his body and his already-opened mouth. After being trapped under the sheets for a good minute, Owens finally released Jericho from his grasp.

"Accccccck!" Jericho gagged a little before turning to KO with a scowl on his face, "What is your problem, you stupid idiot?!"

"Oh, you haven't heard of a dutch oven?" KO chuckled.

"A dutch oven?" Jericho replied, still coughing up KO's fart gas.

"Yeah, I fart under the sheets and I trap you under them, making you eat my fart. Cool, huh?" KO smirked.

"Uggggh!" Jericho growled angrily as he got out of bed.

Not to mention he took his pillow, blanket and his so-called "List of Jericho" clipboard with him, hoping to find somewhere to sleep. Hopefully, a place where he wouldn't have to sleep near a laughing KO. He decided to go to the bathroom, but when opened the door, the doorhandle broke off.

"Dang it," Jericho groaned. "Well, I'm goin' outside. Hopefully, to stay away from you!"

"C'mon, what's wrong with a little dutch oven?" KO smirked. "I mean, it's funny!"

"Yeah, you know what else is funny? You being on the list!" Jericho exclaimed, right before he finally left the hotel room altogether.

As soon as Jericho left, KO's laughter died down and continued to go to sleep.

"I guess Jericho hasn't been watching a lot of _The Loud House_ lately." KO smirked as he closed his eyes and continued to sleep.

However, he could feel something bothering him around his legs. Apparently, that fart he let out became way too much for KO to even handle. Responding with a huge gulp, he muttered to himself.

"Okay, I think I need new underwear..."

* * *

 **I'm not gonna lie, but I think heel Jericho is one of the most entertaining things I have ever seen. I think whether face or heel, he never fails to put a smile on my face. After seeing that, I think Kevin Owens would definitely be on the list for something like that. And yes, those references on this little fic are dedicated to the Loud House (well, only two of them, the dutch oven and the broken doorhandle). If you haven't seen that show, I suggest you check it out. It's one of the most freshest cartoons Nickelodeon has ever put out in a long time. Who knows? It might even be better than SpongeBob.**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are welcomed and appreciated! Until next time, Warrior over and out, playas!**


End file.
